Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 053
Steppin' Out, known as The Dance Battle of Flames in the Japanese version, is the 53rd episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! second series anime, known as Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters in Japan. The spirit of the Millennium Puzzle realizes that his memories of ancient Egypt have faded, but Téa is going to help him uncover the mysteries of his past. However, their search is interrupted by the dancing duelist Johnny Steps. Major Events *Yugi trades some of his cards for new ones. *Téa battles Johnny Steps in a Dance Dance Revolution match and wins even when Johnny tries to cheat to win. *Johnny later challenges Téa to a rematch of Dance Dance Revolution, but Yugi intervenes and says they will play with Duel Monsters instead. *If Yugi wins, Johnny must leave Téa alone. If Johnny wins, she has to go on a date with him. *Last use of Duelist Kingdom rules. Featured Duel: Yami Yugi vs. Johnny Steps Turn 1: Johnny Johnny Steps draws. He then Normal Summons "Sonic Maid" (1200/900) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Yami Yami draws "Celtic Guardian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. "Celtic Guardian" attacks and destroys "Sonic Maid" (Johnny 2000 → 1800). Turn 3: Johnny Johnny Steps draws "Water Omotics" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1200) in Attack Position. Turn 4: Yami Yami draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 5: Johnny Johnny draws "Spirit of the Harp" and subsequently Normal Summons it (800/2000) in Defense Position. He then activates Normal Magic Card "Chorus of Sanctuary" to increase the DEF of every Defense Position monster by 500 ("Spirit of the Harp": 800/2000 → 2500). Turn 6: Yami Yami draws. He then Normal Summons "Curse of Dragon" (2000/1500) in Attack Position. "Curse of Dragon" attacks and destroys "Water Omotics" (Johnny 1800 → 1200). Turn 7: Johnny Johnny draws "Witch of the Black Forest" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1100/1200) in Defense Position. He then activates Magic Card "Polymerization", fusing "Witch of the Black Forest" with the "Lady of Faith" in his hand to Fusion Summon "Musician King" (1750/1500) in Attack Position. "Musician King" attacks and destroys "Celtic Guardian" (Yami 2000 → 1650). Johnny then Sets 1 card. Turn 8: Yami "Curse of Dragon" attacks "Musician King", but Johnny activates Set Continuous Trap Card Metalmorph to transform "Musician King" into "Heavy Metal King" as well as increase his ATK and DEF by 300 ("Heavy Metal King": 1750 → 2050/1500 → 1800). "Heavy Metal King" destroys Curse of Dragon (Yami 1650 → 1600). Yami Normal Summons "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 9: Johnny "Heavy Metal King" attacks "Giant Soldier of Stone". Due to Metalmorph's effect, "Heavy Metal King" gains ATK equal to half of "Giant Soldier of Stone's" ATK ("Heavy Metal King": 2050 → 2700/1800) during damage calculation only. "Heavy Metal King" destroys "Giant Soldier of Stone". After damage calculation is done, the ATK of "Heavy Metal King" goes back down to how it was before the boost ("Heavy Metal King": 2700 → 2050/1800). Turn 10: Yami Yami Normal Summons "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys "Heavy Metal King" (Johnny 1200 → 750). Johnny thinks there must be a mistake because Metalmorph's effect should have raised "Heavy Metal King's" ATK to 3300; making him stronger than "Dark Magician". Yami explains that Metalmorph's effect on increasing the equipped monster's ATK only activates when "Heavy Metal King" attacks; not when attacked. Johnny, at this point, asks Yami for his name. When he finds out that his opponent is the duelist who defeated Maximillion Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom, Johnny quits. Yami wins. Error * When "Metalmorph" is played, "Musician King" is shown to have 1800 attack rather than the correct 1750. Changes to the English Dub * 2-B is erased from the bucket in the dub. * In the Japanese version Yugi wants to hook Yami up on a date with Téa, In the English version he wants Tea to help him find more about himself. * The words "Domino Coffee" are erased from the coffeehouse in the dub. * The Japanese text on the menu is blurred out in the dub. * The Starbucks logo is erased from the cups in the dub. * The words "SPACE LEGEND" and "WCC" Picture (in small text) are erased on the poster in the English dub. * The Japanese text and little card are erased from the poster in the dub. * A close-up of Yami picking a pack of cards is cut out from the dub because of the text in Japanese on them. * The words "BIG WEB" and "GAME" are erased from the arcade shop in the dub. * The name of the dance game is never shown or mentioned in the dub. * Two kids trying to get a "Blue Eyes White Dragon" plush is cut out from the dub. * KAIBA LAND is erased from the building in the dub version. * In the Japanese version, "Water Omotics" is naked. In the dub she has a blue dress. * Téa's tube top is lengthened to be less revealing, but the length keeps changing throughout the episode; sometimes it almost covers her stomach, but other times, it's barely close to it. * Johnny mentioning that he failed an audition once was removed from the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted in this episode. Notes